The Meeting
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Rodney has a plan that will end the OWCA, but when it involves hurting Perry, will Doof stand for it? Rated T. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting:OWCA

Chapter 1: The Meeting-O.W.C.A

"Carl! Where is Agent P?" asked Major Monogram. He was seated at the head of the table. The sides of the table was seated by many animal agents, like Terry the Turtle, Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, and many more. However, one seat remained empty.

"He got held up at Doofensmirtz's, sir" replied Carl the Intern.

"This meeting is important" said Monogram.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon sir, Doofensmirtz is giving him a ride" replied Carl.

"Fine".

Just then there was a loud crash and Perry the Platypus crashed through the ceiling, landing face first on the ground near the table.

"See you tomorrow Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed Doofensmirtz, happily flying away in his blimp.

"Agent P! Are you okay?" asked Monogram.

The Platypus gave a thumbs up from the ground.

"Well okay then, now down to business."

"Agent P would you like to have a seat or would you just like to stay on the floor?" ask Major Monogram.

"Grrgr"

"Well okay then suit yourself, as we all know the evil organization LOVE MUFFIN has been plotting against us. They are having a meeting tonight at the Rec. Center, they are most likely plotting our downfall. I've called this meeting to tell you all to be on your toes-"

"Paws" corrected Carl.

"What?"

"Paws sir, their animals they have paws."

"Carl! How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me? Go stand in the corner!"

"Yes, sir"

"As I was saying….. Be on the lookout for suspicious activity and if you see any, report it to me, and that's it, meeting adjourned."

The agents stood up, saluted and walked out, all except Agent P...who was still on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting:LOVE MUFFIN

**Authors Note: Heyy guys, this chapter is important im sorry** **i couldn't get it up sooner, I was busy AKA (my cousin was lazy)...well ive already written chapter 3 and im starting to write chapter 4, I write it on paper first then my cousin types it and I edit and post it so yea….Reviews are nice btw and ON WITH THE STORY :D**

Chapter 2: The Meeting-L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N

"All right everyone settle down!" said Rodney.

He was standing at a podium on stage in front of an auditorium full of evil scientists. Just then Doofensmirtz came in and took his seat.

"Heinz your late"

"Oh can it Rodney! I had some unfinished d business to take care of." replied Doofensmirtz.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper Von Roddenstein!"

"...How…how do you even fit that on your driver's license?"

"Can we just get on with the meeting?" said Professor Poofenplotz.

"Yes, of course as I was saying, as we all know we have to think of a way to bring down the O.W.C.A, and all those agent animals. Now naturally I have a plan that will-"

"We should build an inator said some random scientist.

"Yea!" agreed all the rest of the scientist in the crowd.

"As usual I am open for ideas, but I don't think an inator is going to help…." Said Rodney.

"We should build and Destroy-All-Animal-Agents-inator" said Doctor Diminutive.

"I have a plan!" Screamed Doofensmirtz "I give you the chocolate-pudding- inator!" said Doof as he pulled a sheet off a big ray gun. "We will fire this at the sun and all the agents will follow it because you know who doesn't like chocolate pudding? And they will all be destroyed!" exclaimed Doofensmirtz who was maniacally laughing.

"Heinz, that makes NO sense AT ALL!" said Rodney.

"What are you talking about? It makes perfect sense!" exclaimed Doof.

"Now on to MY plan, we have to make a point to the O.W.C.A that we mean business, and how else to make a point than to eliminate their best agent?" said Rodney.

"But who is the best agent?" asked a random scientist.

"That's easy….. Agent P, a.k.a Perry the Platypus! Once we eliminate him, the O.W.C.A won't stand a chance!" exclaimed Rodney who at this point was maniacally laughing.

"Yea! Lets destroy that little- wait what?" said Doof. "Hey! Wait a minute! We can't just… I mean, I…."

"What's the matter Heinz? Don't want to destroy your nemesis? Don't tell me you two are friends or something…." said Rodney.

"WHAT? Of course not! You know good and well that I hate that semi aquatic bast-"

"Good then, we'll go through with my plan, meeting ajourned!."

The scientists all exited the auditorium… all except Heinz who stood there.

"Bu-bu-but…"


	3. Chapter 3: Remorse

Editors note: hey its _**ex libris anonymi **_I type and edit this story for my cousin. I have one story under Shrek called _**the legend of puss in boots**_ so check that shizz out!__

**Authors Note: Sorry about that, my cousin is my editer/typer and she wrote a story and wanted some advertisement as payment for typing/editing this story *rolls eyes* (she wouldn't go away until I let her) Anyways, I already wrote chapter 4 in advance and im working on extending it….so thanks to the ppl who reviewed. ALSO, if u see any spelling mistakes or problems with sentences or something, tell me…. (so I can blame my editor :D ) Anyways….ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: Remorse

"I just don't know what to do Norm…" said Doofensmirtz.

"I mean they want to destroy him…"

"Don't you always try to do that?" asked Norm.

"Yeah I TRY, but they are REALLY going to do it and I-"

"Don't want that to happen?" said Norm

"I…I don't know….. I mean we're nemesis's but-"

"He's your best friend."

"Will you stop cutting me off and let me-"

"Finish confessing your feelings for him?"

"UGH! Just go to your closet Norm! And leave me alone!"

"Yes father" replied Norm walking to his closet.

"I am NOT your father!" screamed Doof slouching in his chair.

He let out a big sigh.

"What am I going to do?"

He picked up a picture of Perry from the side table.

"Why did you have to be the best agent? You could have been the second best, or third…..Why the best? Now their going to kill you….. Don't look at me like that….. With those big innocent hazel eyes…..and your cute little hat and that silly little noise you make…"

"Grrgr".

"Yeah that one…"

"Grrgr"

"Where is that coming from?"

He felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down.

"Perry the Platypus?"

And there was Perry the Platypus, staring up at him looking confused.

"I wasn't crying…. I mean w-what are you doing here? Well it doesn't matter…. Here sit down, make yourself comfortable" said Doof who picked up Perry and placed him on his lap.

But the platypus was anything but comfortable. He was confused, Monogram had said that Doofensmirtz was quiet but to see what he was really up to…. All he was doing was sitting in his chair….crying….why was he crying? Perry looked up at him with a question in his eyes and just as if the doctor could read his mind, he said,

"Oh it's nothing Perry the Platypus, I'm fine…..Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? You hungry? I could make you some cookies…"

**Perry's POV**

Ok now he's being nice to me and offering me refreshments…..what's his deal? He's starting to freak me out…. Maybe I should go…..

The Platypus hopped put of his lap.

"Where are you going Perry the Platypus? Just tell me what you want!"

At this point the doctor got on his knees and grabbed the platypuses' foot. Perry just stared at him wide eyed.

"Just tell me what you want! Please! I can't…I just can't!"

At this point he was sobbing uncontrollably, holding on to Perry's foot.

**Perry's POV**

What is he doing? He's holding onto my leg and crying…..He's seriously scaring me right now…. I have to get out of here!

The platypus tried desperately to get out of the sobbing scientists grip, to no avail.

"Oh Perry the platypus! I'm sorry! I'm…I'm sorry Perry the Platypus, I'm sorry!"

**Perry's POV**

Sorry for what? Let go of my leg, crazy! I didn't want to have to do this but….

The platypus smacked him in the face with his tail and as quickly as possible ran out the door, leaving the scientist sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Heyy guys, I'm going to type this chapter myself, my editor/typer is busy AKA (she has some friends over and is watching Robot Chicken with them) Anyways, I slipped away to type this up, I haven't written chapter 5 yet, cuz last night I was too busy extending the story, I asked my editor/typer (my cousin) if I should use the extended and she said yea so I did….oh and I didn't really like the last chapter so much….but I think this one is my favorite….anyways, I thought id reply to the reviews so here it is:**

**MidnightMoonshyne- YAY your right I did! And yes, Carl has been bad and has to stand in the corner BAD CARL!**

**Carl: I'm right here **

**Me: GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER!**

**Spkdog- Thanks glad u enjoyed it, I liked your story too.**

**Anonymous Reviewer Person- How DOES he fit all that on his drivers license? O.o Thanks, ON I WRITE! :D**

**Spkdog (AGAIN)- Yes, yes he is.**

**(btw this is my shortest chapter but its most important)**

**ALSO, I had a tough time naming this chapter…I asked my editor/typer she got nothing, I'm just gonna leave it as just Chapter 4…sorry, my awesome naming skills have failed me…CURSE YOU AWESOME NAMING SKILLS THAT HAVE FAILED ME!**

**Doofensmirtz: Hey! That's mine! **

**Me: Go tell it to someone who cares…like Norm.**

**Norm: I care, dad!**

**Doofensmirtz: I am NOT your father!**

**Anyways…..ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4:

**Perry's POV**

I was on my jetpack heading home. I felt kind of bad about leaving him crying on the floor like that…maybe I should go back…but my thoughts were interrupted by beeping from my wrist communicator, I clicked it and Major Monogram appeared on screen.

"Agent P!"

Why does it always seem like he is screaming my name when he says it?

"There's been a breach in security, we need you to report to HQ immediately we need all the agents we can get, Monogram out."

I guess Doofensmirtz will have to wait. I quickly changed my direction and headed to HQ. It took me about 5 minutes to get there, I took off my jetpack and put it away and walked inside. I was shocked by what I saw, the place was a wreck. Monogram and Carl were standing off to the side. The agents were fighting these mysterious men in black, but for some reason when they saw me they stopped…the agents stopped…everyone was staring at me…especially the guys in black…they stepped towards me, I stepped back, They stepped closer, I stepped even more back, that's when it hit me…

***BANG***

There was a sharp pain in my side. I clutched it and fell to the floor. I could feel my consciousness slipping away from me.

"Agent P!"

I heard someone call my name. Everything went black…

"Carl! Call an ambulance!"

**(A/N:Extended part; If I didn't then it would be too short.)**

**Monograms POV**

The agents were fighting the men in black. Carl and I were on the sidelines watching everything go down. That's when Agent P walked in. When he walked, the men in black all stopped to look at him. So did the agents, pretty soon we were all staring at him. He stared back; the staring seemed to go on until the men in black started stepping closer to him. He stepped back, they stepped closer, he stepped back more, that's when one pulled out a gun, and much to my dismay…he fired…

***BANG***

We all watched in horror as Agent P clutched his side and fell to the ground.

"Agent P!" I screamed.

I ran to his side.

"Carl! Call an ambulance!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I have been occupied with school starting and haven't been able to post plus I've been busy and I'm VERY lazy. I recently moved in with my aunt and my cousins and started a new school and my schedule is just crazy and I am SO tired when I get home and don't feel like doing anything plus the weekends are my only time to rest…I miss summer…I downloaded the Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension Album on my iPod and whenever I hear the song "Summer Where Do we begin" I start crying…DEAD SERIOUS! Anyways I will now answer reviews: **

_**MidnightMoonshyne:**_** Okaaaaaay then…hope ya like the story BYE! O.o (Actually u gave me an idea for this story HAHA) **

_**CAB00SE: **_**Glad ya like it, will do.**

_**Pineapple Whisper: **_**Yea poor Perry, I feel sorry for him even tho I'm the one who's making this happen LOL I find it awesome that u can whisper to pineapples, tell em I said hi! :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5:

"Where is Perry the Platypus?" asked Doofensmirtz.

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago to foil my plans….No matter, I can wait, I'm sure he'll be here soon…any second now…"

***5 seconds later***

"Oh that's it! I'm calling that agency and I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!"

Just then the phone started ringing.

***Ring***

"I wonder who that could be…"

"Hello?" said Doof.

"Hello Doofensmirtz" said Major Monogram.

"I was just about to call you…Perry the Platypus hasn't shown up to thwart my plans yet"

"That's actually what I called you about…"

"Well great, where is he?"

"Doofensmirtz, yesterday…there was a breach in security at the agency, some men in black broke into the agency…one of them was armed…and Agent P…was…shot…"

"W-what?"

"Agent P was shot."

The phone dropped to the floor with a clank. Doofensmirtz fell backwards and was now in a sitting position on the floor.

"No…"

"Doofensmirtz? Doofensmirtz, are you there?"

He picked the phone back up and put it to his ear.

"Y-yes I'm here, Is…is he…."

"No, he's in the hospital."

"What hospital?"

"The animal hospital downtown…but I must warn you…he's in a lot of pai-"

"I'll be right there!" exclaimed Doof as he hung up and bolted out the door, running full speed to the hospital.

He arrived at the hospital momentarily and out of breath.

"Wow…that was fast" said Monogram.

"Yea" said Carl "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't!" snapped Doofensmirtz "I just wanted to see him in pain…that's all…"

"Riiight" replied Major Monogram.

"Where is he?" asked Doof.

"Through here" said MM as he led them down a hallway, "In here" he said as he opened a door.

They all walked in.

And there was Perry the Platypus…in a hospital bed, with an IV in his arm and bandage wrapped around his waist. He looked peaceful.

Doofensmirtz just stood there, waves of guilt swept over him.

"Well, this is just depressing…" he said.

The doctor walked in.

"Is Agent P gonna be ok?" asked Carl.

"Well, we were able to remove the bullet successfully. He's in a lot of pain. We're going to have to keep him here for a few days and run some tests but he should be ok" she said.

"Well that's good news" said MM.

Just then there was a small whimper coming from the hospital bed.

"Sir, I think he's waking up…"

**Perry's POV**

I was starting to wake up, I heard voices. I was in a lot of pain and let out a small whimper. Then I heard someone say "Sir, I think he's waking up" it sounded like Carl...my eyes opened and started adjusting to the light…my head hurt terribly and my side hurt 10x that much…everything came in to focus and I saw Major Monogram, Carl, and Doofensmirtz and I saw a doctor.

"Hello little guy, you gave us quite a scare there, you feeling ok?" the doctor asked.

I let out a small whimper.

"Don't worry I have something to fix that" she said as she held up a butterfly needle.

"Now you're going to feel a small pinch but after that you won't feel anything at all ok?"

I nodded.

After she gave me the needle she asked me "Better?"

I nodded, it felt much better.

"Good boy" she said as she patted me on the head.

"You have ten minutes until the drowsiness side affects kicks in, I'll leave you guys to talk, and I'll be right back" she said as she headed for the door.

"Don't do anything to upset him ok? He's finally stable, the last thing we want is for him to go into shock am I clear?" she asked.

"No problem" replied MM.

She left the room.

"Now Agent P, we need to talk about the men who shot you".

I was wide eyed. Men who shot me? I was shot? All I remember was arriving at HQ, a sharp pain in my side, and then waking up in the hospital.

"Sir, I think he's confused…" said Carl.

"You don't remember?" asked Monogram.

I shook my head, No.

"Oh…well, you arrived at HQ, and when the men dressed in black saw you…they stopped, closed in on you…and fired. We think they were hit men…"

Hitmen? Someone hired them to kill me?

"How do you know they were hitmen? They could've been poachers or something…" Doofensmirtz said uneasily.

"Poachers? Really Doofensmirtz? Really?" said MM.

"What? Aren't platypuses rare animals or something?" exclaimed Doof.

Monogram rolled his eyes.

"Anyways…as soon as they saw you, they shot you, and as soon as they shot you, they left…what we don't know is who sent them…Agent P, someone wants you dead".

I pointed at Doofensmirtz.

**Doofensmirtz's POV**

He's on to me! I can't go to jail! I have a teenage daughter and a robot man to take care of! Then much to my relief…

"No! Not Doofensmirtz!" said Monogram.

Then Perry pointed to Santa on the other side of the room.

"No! Not Santa! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Ho, ho, ho I came to see how you were doing and to give you this candy cane, Farewell Perry the Platypus!" said Santa.

He gave Perry a candy cane and disappeared.

We all just stood there, our mouths agape, except for Perry the Platypus who had a huge smile on his face as he ate the candy cane.

"What is up with that?" I exclaimed.

"It makes no sense" said the intern.

"That guy still owes me a pony…" mumbled Monobrow.

"Grrgr".

"And YOU, whenever you see Santa you put on this HUGE smile, it just doesn't make any sense! Santa even saved your life once, and now he visits you in the hospital and gives you a candy cane…I think Santa just likes you Perry the Platypus…another reason for me to hate you…Curse you Perry the Platypus! Doofensmirtz is out, Peace!" I said as I stormed out of the room.

"Okaaaay…as I was saying…before the whole Santa thing…we don't know who sent them…but we will investigate and there's no doubt that they will strike again, but it is safe to say that they probably think your dead…but just in case, we will have the S.W.A.T team surrounding the hospital. Me and Carl will come and check on you tomorrow, you just get some rest" said Mongram leaving the room.

"See you tomorrow Agent P!" said Carl, following him out the room.

The doctor came in.

"You get some rest ok?" she said as she patted me on the head.

She left the room.

I fell asleep.

***SOMEWHERE ELSE***

"What do you mean he's still alive? I thought you shot him!"

"We did…but he…survived…"

"Where is he?"

"At the hospital downtown, sir".

"Go and finish the job!"

"There's a SWAT team surrounding the building sir, its heavily guarded"

"I don't care! Perry the Platypus must die!"

"We will send our best man"

"Good…mwahahahahaha…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: OMIGOSH U GUYS! I go from 7 reviews to 17 in like a few days! That's Awesome! I luv it! ALSO I had to cut this chapter short cuz I have this chapter 75% done and I don't know what should happen next! I did ALL my homework in skool JUST so I can have time and when I go to write…I GOT NOTHING! And tomorrow I'm gonna be busy cuz only certain days I have Study Hall twice and on other days I have gym and tomorrow is one of those Gym days! UGH! I hate Soccer! ANYWAYS, ur only getting about 25% out of the whole chapter, yea I know, screw me LOL (I tend to use some references to other fanfics I have read, not to make fun tho, just cuz I think their awesome)**

**REVIEWS:**

_**54: **_**Glad u like it, Santa will be making more appearances**

**Unknown Person: Don't worry I am going to get Phineas and Ferb into this story some where in the next few chapters**

_**MidnightMoonshyne: **_**Lets just hope the ppl on the bus don't think ur insane, glad u like it xD U may know where im going with this….OR DO YOU?**

**BrookeDoofy: Looks like ur gonna need a baby alien then ;)**

_**Spkdog: **_**Thanks glad u like it :) **

_**Radar180: **_**Well u sure do luv this story….u reviewed 5 times O.o**

_**OliviaGraham: **_**Yes, yes it does. It makes perfect sense…also Phineas and Ferb WILL be in this story in a few chapters or so, yea I know I just thought ppl would catch on that the POV's changed…anyways Glad u like it…**

**Doofensmirtz: Will you get on with it?**

**You can't tell me what to do! I'm the author! :P**

**Doofensmirtz: Yes I can, yuh know why?**

**Why?**

**Doofensmirtz: CUZ MINES BIGGER THAN YOURS!**

**IM A GIRL! O.o**

**Doofensmirtz: What? No my INATOR is bigger than your inator.**

**I don't have a inator O.o**

**Doofensmirtz: HA! **

**OKAY THEN…. O.o**

**ANYWAYS…..ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 6:

**Redd's POV**

Sneaking into the hospital was easy. Finding his room was too easy, it was the one with guards in front of it. I knocked out the guards and opened the door to his room. I quietly walked in and locked the door behind me. I've heard things about this agent, that he was the best agent in his agency, but I'm the best player in the game I play…yes, this will be fun…

**Perry's POV**

I was asleep in my hospital bed when I heard a noise…it sounded like the door opening, I sat up I didn't see anything, but being the best agent that I am…I could tell…that there was someone else in the room…I got up and did my fighting stance…I surveyed the room…I didn't see anyone…

**Redd's POV**

He must have sensed me come into the room because he got up and got into a fighting stance, he was looking around the room…he didn't see me…

**Perry's POV**

I didn't see anything…but just as I was about to let my guard down…someone tackled and pinned me to the ground.

"Hello Agent P".

***At OWCA HQ***

"Sir, we have a situation"

"What is it Carl?"

"There's been a breach at the hospital"

"Great Googly Moogly! Carl! Round up some agents, we're going down there immediately"

"Yes, sir".

**Authors Note: Well I GTG, 2morrow is picture day, I gotta do my hair and pick out my clothes plus I'm hungry! NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ**** Authors Note: I hate this chapter, just sayin…I promise the next chapter is better AND is where Phineas and Ferb come in. (Alot of u were asking about that) Anyways…**

**REVIEWS:**

_**MidnightMoonshyne: **_**Yes, yes we do need new pants ROFL**

_**Radar180: **_**Its like Monograms catchphrase whenever something goes wrong lol**

_**OliviaGraham: **_**Yes, yes he is. He's not necessarily a villain but **_**yea **_**I guess you could say that…he's a hitman hired to kill Perry but he wants **_**REVENGE.**_

**Does ANYBODY read the Authors Note? GEEZUS (rofl)**

**OH! I almost forgot! I keep forgetting to put a Disclaimer! Stupid me…hope I don't get sued…well…I'm 13…all I got is 20 bucks…jokes on them! HA!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, HOWEVER it is my favorite show AND Perry is my favorite character.**

***DISCLAIMER OVER***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7:

***At the Hospital***

**Redd's POV**

I tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"Hello Agent P" I said.

He stared up at me.

"I've heard alot of good things about you…unfortunately, all good things must come to an end".

I raised a knife to his neck.

His eyes went wide.

I chuckled.

**Perry's POV**

I was tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Hello Agent P" he said.

I stared up at him.

_Indiana Jones?_ **(A/N: Yes Redd looks like Indiana Jones, except he's a ginger xD)**

"I've heard alot of good things about you…unfortunately, all good things must come to an end".

He raised a knife to my neck.

I went wide eyed.

He chuckled.

I started to struggle, to no avail.

"There is no escape"

I kicked him and he fell back.

I ran to the door, it was locked.

"I told you…there is no escape…" he said as he got to his feet.

He stepped closer to me, holding the knife.

He lunged at me, I dodged.

The knife got stuck in the wall.

He got the knife unstuck and started trying to stab me.

I dodged every blow, until…he stabbed me in the shoulder and forcefully pulled it back out.

I clutched my shoulder which was now spilling crimson blood.

"I have you now…" he said as he was backing me into the corner.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Agent P! Is everything ok in there?" said Monogram from outside the door.

While he was distracted I leaped up and kicked him in the face.

He fell back into a vase and it smashed.

"Agent P, is there someone in there with you?"

I rolled my eyes, could they be any dumber?

He got up.

"Your not making this easy, are you?"

He stepped closer to me…I backed away…Isn't that what got me here in the first place?

I leapt up and hit him in the face with my tail.

He fell down.

Just then the door burst off the hinges and outside the door stood many agents and Carl and Monogram holding a battery ram.

"This isn't the end of this! Mark my words Perry the Platypus, I **will **get you! Remember this name…_Redd_" said Redd as he disappeared out the window.

"Hey Agent P, we just came to see if you were alright…so…_Watcha_ _Doin?_"

***At Isabella's house***

**.**

***At the hospital***

Perry glared at him.

"What?"

**Authors Note: ALRIGHT, next chapter is where Phineas and Ferb come in and where things start to happen, until then…DUECES :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I AM BACK! I wrote this chap this morning, and it pretty much explains where I'm going with this ALSO I need a opinion from u guys, should Phineas and Ferb's memories be restored about the second dimension OR should I have them find out my own way having the second dimension thing never happen or have Perry reveal himself to them again after the second dimension events…IM SO CONFUSED! I need help! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Should Doof build Perry a translate-inator so we know wat he's saying? Idk I just feel its annoying to do things in POV's…Please give me ur opinion…ANYWAYS I feel this chapter is too luvvy duvvy yuh know? But whatever….BTW I'm currently downloading the Phineas and Ferb Album from iTunes while I type this…which has 26 songs, Last week I downloaded the Across The Second Dimension Album which had 22 songs so now I have 48 P+F songs, AWESOMENESS! Anyways…**

**REVIEWS:**

_**Radar180: **_**lol glad it did, I actually thought that up last minute…**

_**spkdog: **_**You are absolutely right, I will NOT be writing disclaimers, Thanks :)**

_**MidnightMoonshyne: **_**lol I actually thought that up last minute too haha thanks :) **

_**54: **_**haha thanks, my brain has a habit of last minute randomness, it's a gift xD**

_**TheCartoonFanatic01: **_**Thanks, and more u shall see ;) **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8:

*_Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporateeeed*_

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello?"

"Why, hello Doofensmirtz"

"Ugh, what do you want Rodney?"

"I just called to tell you that our hitmen didn't accomplish their task, that's all"

"Hitmen?...that was _you?"_

"Yes, yes it was I must say Heinz, that your nemesis is very skillful, quite a worthy adversary, if I do say so myself. We had to send our best hitman to the hospital to finish the job last night"

"W-what?"

"Too bad that didn't go as planned either…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's still alive, he fought off our hitman and got out alive with nothing but a stab in the shoulder, very painful but not enough to kill him can you believe it?"

Doofensmirtz was relieved that his nemesis was still alive…but he couldn't let Rodney know that…

"No, haha I cant believe it either, that's-that's crazy, really it is…"

"That's why we need your help with Plan B."

"Yea totally…wait what, Plan B?"

"He's getting out of the hospital today so we need you to follow him and get some information y'know, where he lives, people he cares about, the basic stuff, maybe even his weakness, can you do that Heinz?"

"Well actually I-"

"Good! Well, Good Luck Heinz, Bye"

(Dial Tone)

Doofensmirtz sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Norm! I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later."

"Ok dad"

"I am NOT your father!" said Doof as he walked out the door.

***Outside the Hospital***

Doofensmirtz was hiding behind a bush in front of the hospital with binoculars.

"He should be out any moment now…"

***Inside the hospital***

"Alright Agent P, your being released from the hospital today, you have the rest of the day off, so you can use that time to go back to your host family. I'm sure they've been worried sick about you…your next mission will be tomorrow morning…and I think that's it…Carl is that it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, good luck Agent P"

And with that, the platypus saluted and walked out of the hospital.

***Outside***

"Oh! There he is!" said Doof as he saw Perry exiting the hospital.

He got into his hovercar and drove off, with Doofensmirtz not too far behind him.

Doof stopped his car when he saw Perry pull up in front of a yellow house.

The platypus got out of his car which drove off by itself after he got out and made his way to the backyard.

Doofensmirtz followed.

"So this is where he lives?" Doof asked himself, peeking over the fence.

He then saw the platypus pull off his hat and got onto all fours.

"What the?"

"Oh there you are Perry"

Just then two boys entered the backyard.

"Me and Ferb have been worried sick about you boy! You didn't come back last night. We always wondered where you disappear to everyday, we'd be devastated if anything happened to you, we love you…oh well, its movie night, we're all gonna watch a movie c'mon boy you can watch too, the whole family"

"Family?"

He then watched as the red headed boy picked up the platypus and walked inside with the green haired boy not too far behind.

Doofensmirtz made his way over to a window and peered through it and what he saw shocked him.

He saw a red haired woman sitting next to a brown haired man, next to a orange haired girl sitting next to that green haired boy and that red headed boy with the platypus in his arms. They were sitting on a couch in front of the TV…watching Indiana Jones… **(A/N: ROFL)**

They were smiling and laughing and happy, they were the perfect family.

It broke the evil scientist's heart.

"He has a family…that cares about him and love him…no doubt he loves them back…they have no idea he's a secret agent…what if something happened to him? They would think he ran away and abandoned them…and they would never know…"

Just then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he whispered fighting back tears.

"Great job Doofensmirtz, you found where he lives"

"What? Rodney? How did you-"

"We tracked you, we know his weakness now…those 2 boys! It's perfect!"

"Rodney their just kids, we can't-"

"It's the perfect plan! We couldn't have done it without you Doofensmirtz! Thank you!"

(Dial Tone)

"What have I done?"

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN haha what do u guys think should happen next? Serously dudes im stuck…well I gtg…I have a field trip tomorrow to the mall at skool and I gotta pack lunch and do my homework AND listen to my new Phineas and Ferb album haha PEACE! (You know what I'll probably just gonna skip doing my homework and listen to the album instead…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: You'll probably hate this chapter…(my opinion) I just finished this chapter this morning! WOW, sry guys ive been super busy, I went to a party and didn't get back till 11 at night and then I had to go to my cousins grandparents house and didn't get back till like 12am and plus my dad is visiting, I also have a 200 word essay due Tuesday and I didn't start yet and Spanish homework and UGH. Lets just get on with the story cuz im supposed to be outside chopping wood right now…I gotta do this quick! (Halfway thru typing this they made me go outside and play Frisbee -_-)**

**REVIEWS: **

_**OliviaGraham: **_**Santa WILL be making another appearance in some point in this story, yes. Glad u liked it, thanks!**

_**BrookeDoofy: **_**You are very hyper O.o haha**

_**Futureauthor13: **_**Hmm maybe…**

_**Radar180: **_**Glad u like it :) **

_**spkdog: **_**Thanks, no prob, I got it.**

_**Ilovekittens1122: **_**I'm glad u like it, u reviewed 3 times O.o lol **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 9:

***Somewhere***

"He survived another attack sir".

"Yes I'm quite aware of that"

"Should we send out another hit sir?"

"No…..I've phoned a friend to take care of our little…problem, hm hm hm."

***Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporateeed***

"I can't believe Rodney's thinking about hurting those two kids"

"He's not just thinking about it sir, he's actually going to do it" said Norm.

"And how do you know Mr Smartybot?"

"Because he called while you were out"

"What?"

"Yeah he said to tell you that Plan C is in effect"

"Plan C?"

"Yep"

"Oh, No! No! No! No! No!" exclaimed Doof as he ran to the phone and started dialing.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

***Beep***

"UGH!"

He slammed the phone down.

"Norm! Why didn't you tell me Rodney called?"

"I didn't want to upset you"

"Didn't want to upset me? Who knows what Rodney is doing to those two boys right now…and don't even get me started on what their doing to Perry the Plat-" ***GASP***

"Perry! Norm I need you to drive me somewhere!" he said as he ran to the door and slammed the door behind him.

"Ok Dad"

From down the hall, you could hear Doofensmirtz yell…

"Hurry Up! And I am NOT your father!"

Doofensmirtz drove to the Flynn-Fletcher house but what he saw shocked him…

The house was completely destroyed and there, leading the boys out of the wreckage was Perry the Platypus, wearing his Fedora. They were being chased by robots…that had Norms face on them?

And there was something flying at them in a nose dive…it looked like a platypus…in a metal suit?

They ducked.

And behind the robots was someone who looked exactly like him…wearing black clothes and an eye patch…and laughing?

"Ahaha! Get them!"

He had to help them…

He rolled down the window.

"Perry the Platypus! Over here!"

**Perry's POV**

I don't know what happened in the last 10 minutes…it all happened so fast…Lets go back a bit shall we?

Ok so I was minding my own business, sitting besides my owners on the couch watching TV, in my mindless pet mode.

We were home alone, because Linda and Lawrence went out and Candace was at Stacy's house.

So anyways, we're watching TV when all of a sudden these Normbots CRASHED thru the wall. I went wide eyed.

"Wow cool robots, nice touch Ferb"

"Actually I-"

"Hello boys…"

_Oh dear god…_

"Hi, say hi Ferb" Phineas said as he nudged his brother.

Ferb waved.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No, should we?"

"Oh don't worry you'll remember me soon enough…" he chuckled.

_If you so much as lay a finger on my boys, I swear buddy I'm gonna-_

I started growling.

"Nice platypus you got there…"

"Oh this is Perry, say hi Perry"

Phineas lifted me up and held me out to say hi.

I growled at him.

"Perry! Bad boy! I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him…"

Phineas put me down.

"Oh that's all right…say, you wanna see _my _platypus?"

"Sure!"

Platyborg landed right next to him.

"Awesome!"

_No not awesome! Bad! Very Bad!_

"Now then, I'm sorry boys but I'm going to have to eliminate your platypus…"

He picked me up.

"What?"

"Nothing personal…just business"

"What BUSINESS do you have with OUR platypus?" Phineas asked, getting angry.

"You really had your mind wiped didn't you kid?"

"What does that even mean?"

"Oh nevermind, Platyborg! Take care of those two boys for me while I deal with this platypus"

The cybernetic platypus nodded and got ready to strike…

_Not while I can help it!_

I kicked Alter Doof in the face as footing to bounce off and do a backflip and landed on Platyborg's head, knocking him to the ground and landing in front of the boys, who's mouths were agape at this point.

"Perry?" I heard Phineas ask.

_Here we go again…_

"What's going on?"

_Well now's a good a time as any I guess_

I put on my hat.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, this brings back memories doesn't it? Good times…anyways…GET THEM!"

The Normbots and Platyborg rushed at us, I grabbed Phineas and Ferb's hands and started to run.

"After them!"

The Normbots started punching at us but missed us and hit other objects in the house…needless to say…the whole house was wrecked in the act.

We started running to the door.

"Don't let them get away!"

We ran out side, the Normbots still running (hovering?) after us and Platyborg nose diving us, we ducked.

Alter Doof was maniacally laughing.

"Ahaha! Get them!"

I pushed Phineas and Ferb behind me protectively.

I have to get them out of here…

"Perry the Platypus! Over here!"

_What?_

I looked at where the voice came from…_Doofensmirtz?_

What was he doing here?

He was waving for us to come to him.

Can I trust him?

He's my nemesis.

And it's not just my life we're talking about here, Phineas and Ferb's lives are also in danger.

I can't trust Doofensmirtz with mine, Phineas and Ferb's lives…can I?

My thoughts were interrupted by Platyborg coming back for another nose dive.

It was then that I made up my mind.

I'd rather take my chances with the Doofensmirtz of my dimension than the one of the 2nd.

We ran for the car.

***No POV***

Perry bolted for the car, pulling Phineas and Ferb behind him.

They got in the car and Doofensmirtz slammed the gas pedal and drove away as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of driving, Doofensmirtz broke the awkward silence.

"That was close huh?"

Perry just glared at him.

"Okay, now that we're safe, can someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on?" exclaimed Phineas.

Perry sighed and clicked a button on his watch and a large white flash of light filled the car.

Sudden realization hit all of them…

"You peed on my couch!"

**Authors Note: Sorry for goin all 2****nd**** Dimension on you guys…its just what I came up with and now im DEFINENTLY stuck so I might not post a chapter next weekend, depending if I think of another chapter or not…anyways, I'm tired…PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for the 2 week wait guys! I was both busy and lazy and couldn't think of anything and needed a week to think about where im going with this story and now I have the next few chapters thought out perfectly! My cousin has a friend over and whenever that happens she completely ignores me and I have alone time… (not that I want it ) Her friend is sleeping over so she is going to be ignoring me for the next 24 hours…theres also my little cousin who is rite now begging me to play Wii with her but I said no so I could write this chapter cuz I know the wait is killing you guys, anyways shoutout to LionshadeSC one of my favorite authors who wrote two of my fav stories "Thunderstorms" and "Father" and the first chapter of "Seriously?" They are awesome stories, anyways…REVIEWS!**

**_futureauthor13: _Thanks, and I LOL'ed when I thought of that last line haha! Don't worry you'll find the answers to those questions in future chapters ;)**

**_CAB00SE: _Thanks, glad u like it!**

**_Radar180: _Glad u loved it lol **

**_EvilAntauri: _LOL ME TOO! When he peed on the couch I was rolling on the floor laughing! xD**

**_spkdog: _Thanks!**

**_OliviaGraham: _Thanks lol yes…for now…WHAHAHA!**

**_DaughterOfKronosPandFFanatic: _U HAVE A LONG USERNAME O.o lol **

**_EmoShadowAngel: _Aw! Thanks! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 10:

"Its good to have you back boy" Phineas said, hugging the platypus.

They were smiling.

"And not only did you pee on my couch! You also bit me! Like what the hell, man!"

The doctor kept rambling on about how he might need a rabies shot and about how he's been sitting on the couch ever since then and blah blah blah, they tuned him out.

"But how did Alter Doof get here?" Phineas asked, breaking the hug.

Perry shrugged.

"Someone had to help him…this smells kind of fishy to me…" Phineas said, rubbing his chin.

"Have you even HAD your rabies shot Perry the Platypus?"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Um, Dr. D?"

"What?"

"Thanks for saving us back there…me and Ferb talked it over and since you had no recollition of the 2nd Dimension…why did you-"

"Um! Lets change the subject!"

"Uh, ok?...where are we going?"

There was silence for a moment as everyone thought of this.

"…we could go to my building…"

The platypus jumped and punched the scientist in the face.

"OW! It was just a suggestion Perry the Platypus! I don't see any of you coming up with anything!"

"Well, I guess we could…"

Perry stared at his owner in disbelief.

"C'mon Perry, whats the worst that could happen?"

"Yeah, Perry the Platypus"

"What about you Ferb?" Phineas asked his step-brother.

"Platyp".

"…can't argue with that logic"

The platypus sighed in defeat, he couldn't argue with that logic, he doesn't even understand it…

"Then it's settled! DEI it is!" the doctor exclaimed happily, changing their direction.

"Shouldn't be long now…"

***At the Flynn-Fletcher House***

Alter Doof was on his cellphone.

"What do you mean they got away?"

"I _mean _they got away!" said Alter Doof.

"How?"

"I rescued them"

"_You _rescued them?"

"No! The me from this dimension"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's an idiot"

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry I've got this"

"How are you going to get them back?"

"You leave that to me, we had a deal remember? I get what I want from the platypus and you can have him after that"

"I just hope you know what your doing"

"I Do, hm hm hm".

***Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporateeed***

"Well, we're here" Doof said as they all walked through the door.

Phineas and Ferb sat on the couch.

"You two make yourselves at home, uh Perry the Platypus? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

They walked out the room.

"Perry?"

"Grrgr"

"Ugh! How am I supposed to talk to you if you can't talk? Here! Put this on!"

Doof handed him a little knob.

"Put this on your collar and turn it"

Perry did so.

"Is it working?" Doof asked.

Perry shrugged.

Doof rolled his eyes and kicked the platypus in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"It works!" Doof exclaimed happily.

"That hurt!"

"Yeah, but it works"

"Yeah whatever…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

***On the couch***

"They've been gone for a while Ferb, I wonder what their talking about"

Ferb shrugged.

"Ow! Perry the Platypus!"

Both Phineas and Ferb ran to the other room.

They saw Doofensmirtz sitting on the floor, holding his face in pain and Perry standing over him, looking kind of angry.

"I wasn't in on it! I swear!" Doof yelled, trying to shield his face from another blow.

"Why should I believe anything you say!" Perry yelled.

"Perry! You can talk!" Phineas said, as he and Ferb entered the room.

"Yeah, it's a translate-inator isn't it cool- Ow!"

He was interrupted by Perry punching him in the face.

"Well?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought!"

Perry was about to punch him again when,

"I, I saved you guys from being captured by the Normbots! Why would I do that if I was in on it? Huh?"

Perry thought this over for a moment.

"…and your sure you had nothing to do with it…the hitmen, Redd, Alter you, none of that?..."

"I was against it from the start! It's all Rodney!"

"Ok".

"Really? Aren't you worried that I'm lying?"

"I have nothing to be worried about…It's _you _who is to be worried, if I find out your lying"

Doofensmirtz gulped.

"C'mon boys lets go in the living room".

They boys followed their platypus into the living room.

"I'll make us some snacks!" Doof called after them.

He let out a sigh, got up and went into the kitchen.

After about ten minutes, he was nearly done making snacks, he heard a large crash and he ran to the living room, only to find it completely destroyed and both boys kneeling on the floor, both crying in each others arms.

"What happened?"

Phineas looked up at Doof with watery eyes.

"They took him".

Perry woke up to find himself tied to a chair in a dark room. His head hurt really bad and he felt dizzy.

"Ohhhhhhh…" he complained.

He looked up, only to find himself looking into the eyes of someone who before earlier, didn't think he'd ever see again…and hoped he wouldn't and in the most sinister voice possible he said:

"Now tell me…where is the locket?"


	11. Chapter 11: BackSassing

**Authors Note: HOLY CRAPPLE! (haha) IM BACK! Wif a new chappy! I feel that this story is random and out of character and makes no sense but, u guys seem to like it soooooooooo**

**REVIEWS: **

**_Radar180: _Your right No, no he cant.**

**_EmoShadowAngel: _Thanks, will do! :D**

**_OliviaGraham: _I don't like Perry talking either but I have a chapter in mind and it needs him to talk to work sooooo yea…..**

**_Loonaticslover13: _You reviewed 5 times O.o (I appreciate it tho) :) **

**(I have NO idea where I'm going with this story so there MIGHT not be a new chapter next week idk)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 11:

"What? What do you mean they took him? Who took him?"

"The alter you and that Platyborg and those Normbots, they bursted through the wall, he, he tried to fight them…but he couldn't, they took him" Phineas said in between sobs.

"No".

"What?" Phineas asked.

"No, I'm going to get him back" Doof said, his voice filled with determination.

***2nd Dimension* **

"What?" Perry asked, still tied to a chair.

"Where's the locket?"

"What locket?"

"You know exactly what locket I'm talking about"

"…what do you want it for anyway?"

"Oh nothing really, just to get those boys inventions so I can RE-rule the Tri-State Area, and also your Dimension and I can't do that until I get the locket so where is it?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"…No"

"UGH! Just tell me where it is!"

"I don't know"

"LIAR!"

Perry received a forceful slap to the face.

"Tell me where it is"

"No"

"Tell me now"

"No"

***1st Dimension***

Doof stormed out of the room.

Phineas followed and so did Ferb.

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said, I'm going to get him back".

"How?"

"I save all my inventions in the basement"

"So?"

"So, Behold! The Other Dimensionator! …..Again!"

He pulled a white sheet off the machine.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

***2nd Dimension***

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah…No"

"UGH! Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because you're an idiot, that's why" said a voice from across the room.

"Platyborg, remind me again why I gave you a voice box?"

"Because when you kidnapped me AGAIN, you made some modifications, also you said it would be easier if you understood me and that the noise I made annoyed you"

"I also gave you your own free will, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't"

"Oh quiet you!"

He turned back to Perry.

"Now, give me the locket"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No

"That's it I'm out of here" Platyborg said, heading for the exit.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I'm bored, I'm going out"

"No your not, your staying here"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

Yes I am"

"No your not"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"You can't tell me what to do I'm staying here"

"No! You're going out and that's final!" Alter Doof said, stamping his foot down.

"Well, if you insist"

Platyborg walked out.

"Well I showed him! Hey…WAIT A MINUTE!"

Perry couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Oh, what are _you _laughing at? Tell me where the locket is"

"_Tell me where the locket is" _Perry mocked.

"Stop copying me"

"_Stop copying me"_

"Stop repeating what I say"

"_Stop repeating what I say"_

"Knock it off!"

"_Knock it off"_

"Stop it"

"_Stop it"_

"Its annoying"

Perry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh that's REAL mature"

***1st Dimension***

"Oh no you don't, you kids are staying here"

"But we want to come"

"No its too dangerous"

"But we want to help"

"Do you have any idea what Perry the Platypus will do to me if he finds out that I brought you two to the 2nd Dimension?"

"Well-"

"No, your not going"

"Hmph" Phineas said and crossed his arms across his chest.

Doofensmirtz activated the Other-Dimensionator and a portal appeared,

"Ok you two stay here, I'll be back soon"

Phineas looked up at Doof with tears in his eyes.

Doof put his hand on Phineas's shoulder.

"I'll bring him home" Doof said as he stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

"Wait…how is he going to get back if he doesn't have the remote?" Phineas asked.

Ferb facepalmed.

Phineas sighed.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today…"

***2nd Dimension***

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"Okay"

"Really?"

"No"

"UGH!"


	12. Chapter 12:Breaking the 4th Wall & Santa

**Authors Note: I know, I know Im lazy, I blame myself, I re-hired my typer/editor btw! (Well actually she wanted to start typing for me again, as u probably don't care about, I write my story in a notebook and THEN type it, except for my one-shots, I do those just on the computer and don't write them down, ANYWAYS I had this chapter written for a week and I wasn't even gonna update it tonight so you can thank my EDITOR: Ex Libris Anonymi (my cousin) for offering to type this, and also if u check out her stories it'd be cool, ANYWAYS:**

**REVIEWS:**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: YEP im glad u caught the reference xD**

**DarkDemonGirl1985: Glad u caught the reference haha **

**EvilAntauri: Glad u liked it :)**

**spkdog: Thanks haha I love it too xD**

**Radar180: That is very true, haha im laughing while I type this reply.**

**Cupcake Iceing: Thanks, I read them.**

**(btw I don't mind Anonymous reviews)**

**Annoying Orange Rulez: Don't worry, I wont leave this story unfinished, id rather die, plus I hate it when that happens, why would I make u go through it?**

**Gwen: Glad u think its funny**

**Coolguyforever: Aw! Thanks! Im so happy now :D**

**FrostShadowStar: What, you expect Alter Doof to just shoot Perry in the face if he doesn't answer the question the first time? That's pretty cruel my friend O.o lol jk haha xD**

**Leopardlover1002:Yep that's what happened O.o**

**RainbowMoon13: I can see that also.**

**You guys are weird xD **

**63 REVIEWS? HOLY JEEBUS! (haha) **

**WARNING: This is the MOST RANDOMEST chapter ive ever written soooo yea….**

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

Chapter 12: Breaking the Fourth Wall and Santa

Doof stepped out of the portal. He looked around and saw he was in front of this dimensions D.E.I building. He walked inside and got in the elevator.

The elevator was about to close when-

"Ho Ho hold that elevator!"

And Santa stepped inside.

Doofensmirtz just stared as the elevator doors closed.

*Top Floor*

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"That's it!"

Alter Doof whipped out a gun and placed it to Perry's head.

"Tell me or die"

Perry opened his mouth to answer when-

*BANG*

Alter Doof fell to the floor. And standing behind him holding up a metal tray of some sort was Doofensmirtz. Doofensmirtz untied Perry from the chair and tied up Alter Doof.

"You came back for me?"

"Someone's gotta take care of you, you little fur ball"

They both smiled and hugged.

"You both make me sick"

The hug was broken and they both looked down at Alter Doof who's mid section was tied up.

They rolled their eyes.

"We should get out of here"

"Right"

They turned to leave.

Platyborg walked in.

"Platyborg! Get them!"

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"Stop complaining and just do it!"

"Whatever"

Platyborg flew at them. And was about to blast them with a laser when-

*BANG*

Platyborg fell to the ground and his robotic suit disintegrated and he was a regular platypus again.

Doof turned to look at the shooter.

"Who….?"

He saw Santa in the doorway holding a bazooka and wearing cool black aviators.

Everyone just stared.

"How does Santa even fit into this story?" Alter Doof shouted.

"Ho Ho Ho, breaking the fourth wall will get you put on the naughty list"

Perry spoke.

"Is that my bazooka?"

"Um….. Ho Ho Ho! Maybe…."

They all just stood silent for a moment when Santa said.

"Ho Ho Ho such a young platypus shouldn't be playing with a bazooka I'm just going to have to take this back to my workshop with me to keep in safe hands"

Perry did a face palm and said.

"Whatever"

"Can we just go back to our dimension now? I just want to finish this story, its too random and its giving me a headache…." Doof said.

"Do you have the portal remote?" Perry asked.

Doof went wide eyed.

"Whoops"

"Doof!"

All of a sudden a loud alarm went off.

"Normbots! Get them!"

Normbots started bursting into the room,

"Now what?" Perry asked

"Shall we run?" Doof asked

"Oh yes lets".

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

They both screamed as they both ran in terror from the Normbots.

All of a sudden a portal opened and Phineas and Ferb stuck their heads out of it.

"Need a lift?"

They ran into the portal and it closed behind them.

*Other Room*

"Thanks for untying me Platyborg; I can't believe they got away…. And that Santa blew up your robotic suit….."

"Now what?" Platyborg asked

"Can you teach me how to Dougie?" Alter Doof asked

Perry the no longer Platyborg raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pleeeeaaassseee?"

Platyborg sighed.

"Fine"

"Yay!"

"Ho Ho Ho"

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: WE HAVE A PROBLEM! I have accidentally made a whole in the plot, for this story to go one, Platyborg has to stay a Platyborg. Which means I've got to fix it (if only I knew how) I will try to fix the second chapter, if I cant then just know that Platyborg IS STILL a Platyborg. Sorry dudes, my bad. And WOW 83 Reviews I have on this story now, its awesome, thanks!**

**REVIEWS:**

**DarkDemonGirl1985: What Bruno Mars reference? O.o**

**FrostShadowStar: Yep, hooray for my randomness**

**Radar180: haha that's good**

**skpdog: Thanks, I love my high levels of randomness, its what im known for.**

**PS2wizard: ikr chocolate pudding is awesome**

**PS2wizard: Yes, yes it is.**

**PS2wizard: ikr! They should have taken Irving instead!**

**PS2wizard: I thought of that last minute haha**

**PS2wizard: WOAH, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah…woah, woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Are you accusing me of something? D:**

**ThePuppet: Glad u like it**

**Coolguyforever: Glad yuh liked it my friend**

**OliviaGraham: We ALL want Platyborg to teach us how to Dougie xD**

**veryloyalfan: Yes, Carl must stand in the corner, BAD CARL!**

**veryloyalfan: ikr**

**veryloyalfan: yes I gave him a candy cane to make up for everything **

**veryloyalfan: Thanks**

**veryloyalfan: Yes, yes he does.**

**veryloyalfan: haha**

**veryloyalfan: Platyborg is NOT back to normal, it would have ruined the story, sorry you guys, my bad :( **

***PLATYBORG IS NOT BACK TO NORMAL PEEPS, SORRY***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 13:

The portal closed behind them and they were back in D.E.I.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I cant believe you forgot the portal remote!" Phineas laughed.

"It just slipped my mind that's all!" Doof scowled.

"How were you planning to get back?"

"I don't know! Shut up!"

Phineas and Ferb burst out laughing and Perry tried to control his giggles.

"Oh whatever! Im gonna go lie down in my room, tell me when your done laughing hysterically!" Doof stomped off to his room and sat on the bed.

He let out a huge sigh.

Just then the phone rang.

"Oh what now!"

Doof answered it.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing Doofensmirtz?"

"Rodney?"

"Who else?"

"Why are you-"

"We want the platypus, you know that"

"Yes I know"

"Then what are you doing?"

"What do you expect me to be doing Rodney? You want to kill my nemesis! What do you want me to do?"

"Bring him to us"

"What?" Doof asked in disbelief.

"You heard me"

"But I cant-"

"Look, you want to take over the Tri State Area don't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then bring him to us"

"When"

"The Danville Gorge, 9 AM, no sooner, no later, we'll be waiting"

"Rodney I-"

"Will you be there?"

"Rodney, look-"

"WILL YOU BE THERE?"

"Yes!"

"Good"

"You won't hurt him will you?"

"You have my word"

"Good"

"Excellent I'll see you then…and Doofensmirtz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the right thing"

The phone disconnected.

Doofensmirtz sighed.

"I'm trying…"


	14. Chapter 14: Ambush

**Authors Note: This chapter took the longest to type! For realz tho!**

**Oh and shout outs to the following:**

**PerryRox**

**Perry the Platypus Plumber **

**veryloyalfan**

**The CartoonFanatic01**

**Radar180**

**PS2wizard**

**PhineasAndFerbFan114**

**KingofJesters**

**LionshadeSC**

**OliviaGraham**

**maniac's maniac**

**Linzerj**

**Secret Agent G**

**t. **

**Boolia**

**Size XS**

**JustBeingKaylee**

**Maya Serena**

**BJXCBFOREVER**

**Cenobia100**

**psychncislover**

**MidnightTwi **

**FrostShadowStar**

**CAB00SE**

**BrookeDoofenshmirtz**

**Pricat**

**EvilAntuari**

**RosyInkLiv54**

**spkdog**

**Wakkowarnerlover**

**REVIEWS:**

**veryloyalfan: Thanks**

**EvilAntuari: Thanks ,On I write.**

**Radar180: Thanks **

**spkdog: Yeah I meant to say "hole" not "whole" haha my bad**

**Coolguyforever: Thanks**

**Sliver Angel: I made a reference without even trying…..cool.**

**OliviaGraham: You'll find out if he's lying riiiiiiiiiiiightttttttt…now haha**

**LionshadeSC: Yes, Carl has to stand in the corner, BAD CARL!**

**LionshadeSC: Yepperz**

**LionshadeSC: Glad u like it, it means a lot coming from you, cuz ur awesome and I love you (still creepy)**

**LionshadeSC: Its because he's so short that he always gets shot there lol**

**LionshadeSC: Are u saying u would prefer him to have been shot in the face? …..it would have to be a closed casket funeral HA!**

**LionshadeSC: I will try**

**LionshadeSC, just wanna say ur awesome (for the 100th time) and all u other dudes whos stories I read and are named and the ppl that review my story, I love u guys!**

**Alright I have GOT to start writing this chapter now, I have so many more to name but, I gotta get this chapter goin, if u weren't mentioned, that doesn't mean anything.**

**ON WITH THE STORY, PEEPS!**

Chapter 14: Ambush

"Why are are we going to Danville Gorge again?" Phineas asked as they were walking.

"Because…"

"Okay?"

They continued walking and were almost there.

Doofenshmirtz looked around, trying to see if he saw anyone.

He saw Rodney behind a rock, giving a thumbs up from down in the gorge.

Sudden guilt rushed over him, he looked at Perry and the boys who were almost in the target area.

He made a sudden decision.

"Perry the Platypus, wait it's a trap!"

Perry turned.

"What?"

But it was too late, they already stepped in the light.

A bunch of men in black jumped out of the shadows and the boys were held back by their arms and Perry was slammed against a wall.

"Didn't think you'd see me again, huh Agent P?"

Perry was forcefully turned around.

"Redd?"

"Who else?"

Rodney stepped out of the shadows.

"Good job Doofenshmirtz, I didn't think you were capable of being so evil, I mean, turning in your nemesis, after he started to trust you, well done"

Alter Doof stepped out of the shadows.

"Yea, other me, didn't know you could be so evil, I'm impressed, isn't that right Platyborg?"

"Will you leave me out of this? I don't even wanna be here…"

"Quiet, yes you do"

"That's it, I'm done!" Platyborg flew off.

Perry looked at Doof in disbelief.

"Perry I-"

"Enough chit chat, lets get him back to LOVEMUFFIN HQ, the sooner he's destroyed the better then we can proceed with our ultimate plan" Rodney said.

"What plan?" Phineas asked.

"Oh its quite simple really, One, destroy the best agent, two, attack the OWCA while their mourning, its perfect….now, on to step one…" Rodney pulled out a gun.

Doofenshmirtz stepped up, only to be held back by the dudes in black.

"Rodney, you said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I lied"

"Then I take back my deal!"

"Too late"

"I wont let you hurt my nemesis Rodney!"

"Oh don't worry Heinz, your next" Rodney held the gun towards Perry.

Doof struggled to get out the men in blacks grip, to no avail.

He looked at Perry with tears in his eyes.

"Perry the Platypus, I'm sorry!"

Rodney held the gun to Perry's head.

"No! Perry!" Phineas screamed, trying to get out of the men's grip.

Perry had other plans than getting shot however.

He slapped Redd in the face with his beaver tail and landed on the ground in a fighting stance.

Redd was on the ground holding his face.

"You little-"

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS, RUN!" Doof screamed as he elbowed the guy that was holding him in the stomach causing him to double over.

Perry glanced over at the boys.

"Perry, run!"

They didn't have to tell him twice, the platypus bolted.

"After him! Don't let him get away!"

The men in black ran after the platypus, but Doof was faster and caught up to the platypus and they were both running from the men in black.

The platypus ignored him however.

"Look Perry the Platypus, I'm sor-"

"I'm not talking to you"

"We're both running for our lives here! We cant even talk?"

"Nope"

They came to a rope bridge and started running to the other end but stopped-

On the other side of the bridge were men in black.

They turned to run back but-

Can you guess what was on the other side?

"We're trapped!"

"You're the secret agent, you do something"

"Hey, this seems familiar…"

"What?" Doof asked.

"I remember watching this movie, and the bad guys chased these 2 people to a bridge and then they-"

Perry's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"What? What do they do?" Doof asked.

"They-"

"Cut the bridge!" Rodney commanded.

One of the men in black took out a sword and cut the end of the rope on the bridge, it started to wobble.

"They cut the bridge!"

"Ya think?" Doof rolled his eyes, trying to keep his balance.

"What happens now?" Doof asked.

"Well….that!" Perry pointed.

"What are you pointing at- AHHH!" Doof watched in horror as they cut another rope at the same side of the bridge.

The bridge fell.

Perry and Doof both stayed in the air for a millisecond before falling.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

The screaming stopped as Doof used one hand to grab a hanging rope and the other to grab Perry's hand.

They both hung from the rope.

They looked down, it was foggy, but you could still tell it would be a nasty drop.

"Yup….this is definitely like that movie I watched" Perry stated.

"Now what?" Doof asked.

The rope started to snap.

They both gasped.

"It wont hold us both"

"What?" Doof asked.

"You heard me"

"Your not gonna-"

"I don't have a choice, the ropes gonna snap"

"I won't let you go"

"I know, I wont make you…"

Perry's grip started to loosen.

"Perry!"

"Stop Rodney, Doof"

"I can't do it without you"

"Yes you can, I know you can, I'll be rooting for you…wherever I go…I believe in you…"

"Y-you do?" Doof asked, teary eyed.

"Of course, you may be a evil scientist bent on world domination, but you're my best friend"

"Thanks Perry, that means a lot, you're my best friend too"

"Thanks…and Doof?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

The platypus let go.

The scientist watched as the platypus plummeted, his small figure disappearing into the fog.

"I wont let you down…best friend…"

*On the top of the mountain*

"Wow Ferb, I cant believe you were able to take out all those guys…with a blowtorch and a jar of mayonnaise…I don't even know how that works…"

"Neither do I"

"Well, we better pull them up now…"

The two boys pulled up the rope and they helped the scientist over the edge.

"Hey, wheres…." Phineas frowned, looking at the doctors sad eyes.

The scientist could only turn his head away from the red headed boys fearful eyes.

"Perry…" Phineas bowed his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! AWESOMENESS! Thanks you guys! Your awesome! **

**REVIEWS: **

**FrostShadowStar: You are WRONG! Haha!**

**veryloyalfan: REVENGE! For making me cry with your story, TAKE THAT! Now you know how it feels! xD**

**pfpfan28: Wow now im getting death threats if I don't update, and on my first story too! *sniff* Just like a real fanfic author! Im so proud! :')**

**LionshadeSC: Woah, woah, WOAH! Calm down! (haha) Phin and Ferb had NOTHING to do with cutting the bridge, that was the dudes in black and Rodney, Ferb just took them all out in a matter of seconds with a blowtorch and a jar of mayonnaise (I still don't get how that works), You are VERY hyper!**

**spkdog: Yes, that's his name xD**

**Leopardlover1002: Noooo! I want my cookie! D:**

**Wow this fic is almost done, and then I can start working on the sequel….whoops, did I just say that? ;) **

**Haha,**

**Btw this Fic just got a lot more musical!**

**I don't own any songs that I am going to put in this story!**

***PLATYBORG IS STILL A PLATYBORG, MY BAD***

**(btw this chapter was done for days now, I just didn't upload it cuz im evil like that mwahahahaha…..also cuz the last chapter is next and im gonna miss u guys!) **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 15

"What do we do now? Rodney is gonna attack the OWCA soon and take over the world…and Perry's gone…its all over…we lost…Rodney won" Phineas said.

"Rodney DID NOT win"

"Yes he did Doof! He killed Perry and he and his men are on his way to destroy the OWCA right now! Along with Alter Doof and Platyborg! Theres nothing we can do! He won!"

"There IS something we can do! We can go after Rodney before he ruins anymore lives and takes over the world! …its what Perry would have wanted"

Phineas only looked down.

"He's right"

They both looked up at Ferb.

"We can stop Rodney before he takes over the world"

"No we cant Ferb its hopeless"

"Perry will NOT die in vain Phineas! We are going to stop Rodney and make him PAY for what he has done! And we are going WITH or WITHOUT you! Are you in?"

"Ya know, this is why the author is scared of you"

"I am also completely out of character right now" Ferb said calmly.

"Yes, yes you are"

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you guys breaking the fourth wall or anything, but I do believe we have a world to save" Doof interrupted

"Alright I'm in! He's gonna PAY for everything he's done"

"That's the spirit kid! Lets go kick some LOVEMUFFIN chasis!"

"Isn't that saying only for when your about to stop robots?"

"I don't even know what chasis MEANS" Doof admitted.

"I think it means a-"

"No! No cursing! Its bad enough you broke the fourth wall!"

"But isn't this Fanfic rated T?"

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Arent you breaking the fourth wall by MENTIONING breaking the fourth wall?"

"SHUT UP!"

*At OWCA HQ*

The animals were running frantically around the room, letting out terrified animal screams.

Major Monogram and Carl were covering their ears.

Monogram spoke.

"ALL I said was that we were thinking of having them all neutered! I don't see what the big deal is!"

Carl shrugged.

Just then there was a loud crash and the wall bursted in.

Everyone stopped and looked.

"Greetings OWCA"

"What are YOU doing here, Dr Roddenstein?"

"I came to eliminate all of you, but not before telling you some devastating news" Rodney said from on top of his hovering platform.

"Yeah whatever, Carl have you heard from Agent P recently?"

"No, sir"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"You know where Agent P is?"

"I imagine he's at the bottom of a river or something, after that nasty fall from that cliff he had"

"What? Agent P's…"

"That's right…it seems my men chased him onto a bridge, and they cut the rope, don't feel too bad, At least he and Doofensmirtz died together"

"Doofensmirtz was on that bridge too?"

"And those two boys as well, shame really"

"Its enough you killed Agent P AND his nemesis, but you bring those two boys into this? That's a quadruple murder! You wont get away with this!"

"Oh but I will"

"You and what army?" Carl but in.

"This one"

The men in black bursted in, as well as Redd.

Alter Doof bursted in on his own hovering platform.

"I already took down the OWCA in my dimension, its gonna be GREAT to do it again!"

"See Carl? This is why you don't ask what army, it ALWAYS turns out bad! Look what you've done!"

"Sorry, Sir"

"Lets take this outside shall we?" Rodney snapped his fingers.

The roof was torn off.

"Attack!"

*Somewhere Else*

"Perry….wake up" Platyborg leaned over the Platypus.

"God?" the confused and dazed platypus asked, his eyes still closed.

"Nope"

"Mom?"

"Not even close"

"…Aunt Jemima?"

"What the f- NO!"

"Platyborg?" the platypus opened his eyes and sat up.

"Bingo"

"Owww what happened?" the platypus clutched his head.

"You fell off a cliff"

"Am I dead?"

"Nope, I rescued you from drowning"

"Why? I thought you were evil?"

"I am! Its just…"

Platyborg sighed.

"The Doofensmirtz in my Dimension doesn't spend time with me anymore…when he wasn't ruling the Tri State Area we were always hanging out and stuff…the he took over, and then you guys came to our Dimension and, well yuh know what happened then, you saw the movie…"

"Platyborg, you just broke the fourth wall"

"Whoops sorry, anyways…he got out on bail and ever since we've been spending time with eachother just like old times, and then the Rodney of your Dimension called him and told him about his plan, and he stopped, all he is focused on is ruling the Tri State Area again…he doesn't have time for ME anymore…"

"So you saved me…?"

"So he won't ignore me anymore! DUH! Oh whatever I'll sing it for you!"

Chest to chest

Nose to nose 

Palm to palm

We were always just that close 

Wrist to wrist 

Toe to toe 

Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose 

So how come when I reach out my fingers 

It feels like more than distance between us

In this California king bed

We're ten thousand miles apart 

I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me 

My California king.

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"That musical number was SO uncalled for"

"Yeah I know…I also heard you and Doof's conversation while you guys were hanging from that rope…it was kind of…sweet…"

"Softie, and you call yourself evil" Perry mused.

Platyborg grabbed Perry by the neck.

"Tell ANYONE about this and your dead! Now go and defeat them, so I can get my best friend back before I change my mind and throw you off the cliff myself!"

Platyborg threw the platypus down.

"I need a ride"

"Hop on"

Perry hopped on and they were off.

*In the air*

Doofensmirtz, Phineas and Ferb were flying on a hovering platform, Doof was driving.

"Do you see them?" Doof asked, making his voice heard over the roaring wind.

"There they are!" Phineas pointed.

The OWCA agents were fighting the men in black and trying to dodge lasers from Alter Doof's hover platform.

He was maniacally laughing.

"Hahahahaha!...Hey, wheres Platyborg?"

*On the roof of a building*

Platyborg landed and Perry got off his back.

They crouched down and looked over the edge.

"Wow, its complete chaos down there" said Platyborg.

"Yup, Hey look theres Alter Doof" Perry pointed.

"Hey Perry, watch this"

*Alter Doof's hover platform*

"Oh look, theres Platyborg, he's on a roof….did he just flip me off?"


	16. Chapter 16: A Musical Ending

**Authors Note: The last chapter guys! And then the epilogue! I'm gonna miss you guys! I'm so sad now! *sniff* You guys have been great! I already have another Fanfic in mind too! This was my first fanfic EVER and its pretty much over! You guys have been great I love all of you! **

**P.S I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS I'VE PUT IN THIS CHAPTER, (I don't own the show either but oh well)**

**Oh and guys for some reason when I put a song in a chapter and post it, it is messed up like all the words are together, that's how I see it on my ipod after I post a chapter, I don't know if im the only one seeing it like that so PLEASE let me know ok! **

**REVIEWS!**

**veryloyalfan: Yes, yes they did they destroyed it with a blowtorch and a jar of mayonnaise! (No seriously, I blame Ferb) O.o**

**Ferb: …..**

**He scares me! D:**

**FrostShadowStar: Thanks for reviewing and sticking through my complete and utter randomness, it means a lot, my own family cant even stand it!**

**Leopardlover1002: Yay! *Eats cookie* Nom nom nom!**

**Radar180: haha thanks that's my favorite line in this chapter too!**

**pfpfan28: What a coincidence, I knew it too! And your welcome, for completely obliterating the fourth wall! xD **

**EvilAntauri: Platyborg gave Alter Doof the finger, its not that hard O.o **

**PS2wizard: LOL **

**LionshadeSC: ikr breaking the fourth wall is VERY fun, I enjoy doing it, its like my hobby xD**

**spkdog: Well, you know me, always breaking the fourth wall…with a blowtorch and a jar of mayonnaise…IT WAS FERB! HE DID IT! D:**

**Ferb: …**

**He's about to attack! SAVE YOURSELVES!**

**OliviaGraham: (chapter 14) Yes, mayonnaise IS a deadly weapon, it is illegal in most countries.**

**OliviaGraham: Glad you like it my friend.**

Chapter 16: A Musical Ending

***Alter Doof's Hover Platform***

"Oh look, theres Platyborg he's on a roof….did he just flip me off?"

***On the roof***

Platyborg giggled.

"Do you think he saw me?"

Perry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?" Platyborg asked.

"You are so childish".

***Doof's Hovercraft* **

"Do you see Rodney anywhere?" Doof asked.

"Down there!" Phineas pointed.

***With Rodney***

Rodney had a giant ray gun pointed at the OWCA agents, Monogram and Carl.

"Any last words?"

"MOMMY!" Carl screamed.

"I said last words, not first words! Oh whatever! Prepare to die!"

Rodney aimed the weapon and was about to fire when-

"WAIT!"

"Oh what now?"

Doof landed the hovercraft and got off along with Phineas and Ferb.

"Well, if it isn't Doofy the scientist, and those two little brats, what are you doing here I thought you were dead! MINIONS!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I thought you said you killed them!"

"We did"

"Doesn't look like it"

"Well…it wasn't our fault sir! That kid with the green hair! He attacked us! With a blowtorch and a jar of mayonnaise! I don't even know how that works! Then he used it to obliterate the fourth wall!"

Everyone stared.

"Ok then…anyways, what do you pests want?"

"Revenge! For killing our platypus!" Phineas said.

"I didn't kill your platypus, he did" Rodney pointed to Doofensmirtz.

"What? No he didn't-"

"They were both hanging off that cliff kid, Doofensmirtz LET GO"

Phineas looked at Doof in disbelief.

"I would NEVER do that!"

Phineas glared at him.

"He's lying!"

"No im not, we have video evidence"

Rodney held up a portable screen and the video showed Doofensmirtz and Perry hanging over the edge and then Perry falling.

Everyone gasped.

"That's not fair! You didn't even show the whole video! Its true, he did fall but I didn't let go!"

Everyone looked down.

"You gotta believe me!"

"How could you" Phineas whispered.

"Phineas, he's lying-"

"They don't believe you and they never will"

Doof looked down.

Alter Doof arrived on his craft.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Where were you?" Rodney asked.

"I was busy…blasting things…"

"Well your just in time for the destruction of the OWCA"

"I am? Oh, yay!"

"As I was saying, any last words?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Rodney aimed the machine.

***SMASH* **

The machine was punched to the side…by Platyborg.

"Platyborg? I thought you were on my side! You traitor!" Alter Doof shouted.

"I am on your side! Its just…you don't pay attention to me anymore…your too busy trying to take over the Tri State Area to spend time with me…It's like I don't even exist…I just want things to go back to normal…"

Everyone awwwe'd.

Platyborg fired off a warning blast and everyone remained silent, he began to speak again.

"I've been meeting you halfway this whole time, helping you with your schemes, because it made you happy and it meant I could spend some time with you…I just wish you could meet me…halfway"

Ooh, I can't go any further than this 

Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish 

Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you 

Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you 

And all those things we used to, used to, used to do 

Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you

I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you 

Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you 

And all those things we used to, used to, used to do 

Hey girl, what's up? Yo? What's up? What's up? What's up?

Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline? 

That's where I'm gonna wait for you 

I'll be lookin' out night and day 

Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this 

Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish 

Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas 

Across the universe, I go to other galaxies 

Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet 

I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be 

'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now 

I travel uptown, town, I travel downtown 

Wanna to have you around, 'round like every single day 

I love you alway-way, I'll meet you halfway

Alter Doof's eyes filled with tears.

"Your right, I haven't been meeting you halfway, I'm sorry Platyborg"

He knelt down and hugged the Cyborg.

"From now on I'll pay more attention to you and more time with you, I promise"

"Awwwwww" went everyone.

Platyborg broke the hug and glared at them.

"What part of- ***BANG*** -do you people not understand?" he said, firing another laser.

"Does this mean your on the good side now?" Rodney asked, sounding annoyed.

"I think so….yea" Alter Doof said.

"Looks like I'll have to destroy you both too, shame really, at least I still have Redd, ready Redd?"

"Yes, yes I am"

Rodney aimed the giant ray gun at everyone.

"Lets try this again, any last words?"

"Grrgr"

Everyone stared at Platyborg.

"That wasn't me!"

Rodney was kicked in the face, he fell to the ground and the attacker landed in a battle stance.

Guess who?

"Grrgr"

"Perry!" Phineas ran and hugged his pet.

"I thought Dr. D killed you!"

Perry broke the hug and raised an eyebrow.

"Doof didn't kill me, what would make you think that?"

"Rodney showed us that video-"

"Did you see the WHOLE video?"

"Well no-"

"Its always up to the platypus to fix things" Perry sighed.

Perry put the video on but this time he rewinded it.

"_It wont hold us both"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me"_

"_Your not gonna-"_

"_I don't have a choice, the ropes gonna snap"_

"_I won't let you go"_

"_I know, I wont make you…"_

"_Perry!"_

"_Stop Rodney, Doof"_

"_I can't do it without you"_

"_Yes you can, I know you can, I'll be rooting for you…wherever I go…I believe in you…"_

"_Y-you do?"_

"_Of course, you may be a evil scientist bent on world domination, but you're my best friend"_

"_Thanks Perry, that means a lot, you're my best friend too"_

"_Thanks…and Doof?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm sorry"_

_The platypus let go._

The video shut off.

"Before you jump to conclusions you should ALWAYS hear the whole story first, isn't that right Doof?' Perry grinned.

Doof looked up at Perry with tears in his eyes.

Nobody listens to me 

Don't hear a single thing I've said 

Say anything to soothe me 

Anything to get you from my head 

Don't know how I really feel 

The faith it takes to make like I don't care 

Don't know how much it hurts 

To turn around like you were never there 

Like somehow you could be replaced 

And I could walk away from the promises we made 

And swore we'd never break

I thought I lost you (when you ran away to try to find me) 

I thought I'd never see your sweet face again 

I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went 

But I kept the moments that we were in 

'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend 

And now I got you, but I thought I lost you 

I felt so empty out there 

And there were days I had my doubts 

But I knew I'd find you somewhere 

Because I knew I couldn't live without 

You in my life for one more day 

And I swore I'd never break those (promises we made)

I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me 

I thought I'd never see your sweet face again 

I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went 

But I kept the moments that we were in 

'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend 

And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea

I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were

Now here we are, are

Here we are 

I thought I lost you

I thought I lost you, too

I thought I lost you

I thought I lost you

Yeah

I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me 

I thought I'd never see your sweet face again 

I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went 

But I kept the moments that we were in 

And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend 

And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

But I thought I lost you

I thought I lost you, too

So glad I got you, got you

So glad I got you, yeah yeah 

I thought I lost you

I thought I lost you, too

They scientist and the platypus hugged.

Everyone awwwwe'd again, including Redd.

Redd dropped his blaster.

"This isn't over Platypus! I will have my revenge, for making me cry!" Redd sniffed.

Alter Doof looked at Platyborg.

"Aren't you gonna deploy your blaster?"

"Even I'm not that evil" Platyborg sniffed.

"Are you…crying?"

"No! I'm sweating through my eyes!"

"You're a cyborg, you cant sweat…you cant even breath real air!"

"I can dream can't I?"

Alter Doof put both his hands up in defense.

Platyborg sniffed.

"Come here!" Playborg pulled Alter Doof into a hug and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Alter Doof rolled his eyes and patted the cyborg on the back.

"NO NO NO!"

Everyone broke their hugs and looked up at Rodney.

"MY PLAN WAS PERFECT! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! YOU!" Rodney started walking threateningly towards Perry as Perry backed away.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LITTLE PEST!" Rodney raised his hand to strike Perry who shielded his face.

Doof stepped in between Rodney and Perry and grabbed Rodney by his labcoat.

"I thought I told you NOT to touch my nemesis Rodney!"

(For all those people who read my one-shot 6 Feet Under)

Rodney received a forceful punch in the face which sent him flying backwards.

"I warned him" Doof looked down at Perry.

"Yes, yes you did" Perry smiled.

Perry and Doof fist bumped.

Phineas and Ferb walked over.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you Dr. D"

Ferb nodded.

"Its fine boys"

Major Monogram cleared his throat.

"Well I believe we owe you an apology and a thank you Doofensmirtz"

…

Doofensmirtz waited.

"Well?"

"Well, now its time for Carl to fire up the memory eraser and then we can-"

"No" Phineas interrupted.

"What?" Monogram asked.

"We're not getting our memories erased, that happened in the movie and that happens in every Fanfic, so you can go to hell"

Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Doof started walking away.

"Well done kid! You broke the fourth wall AND told Major Monobrow off, your pretty evil, are you SURE your Perry the Platypus's owners?" Doof grinned.

Phineas and Ferb smiled.

"Yes, yes we are" they said in unison.

"And we're darn proud of it too! Our pets a butt kicking, crime fighting secret agent, isn't that right boy?" Phineas lifted Perry's hat and ruffled his fur underneath.

Perry smiled and nodded.

"I think I've had enough of talking for one fanfic" Perry took off his translator and handed it to Doof.

Doof handed it back.

"Keep it, it might come in handy one day"

Perry nodded and tucked it away in his hat.

Perry's eyes widened and he stopped walking.

Doof, Phin and Ferb stopped walking to look at him.

"Whats wrong Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Grrgr"

Doof, Phin and Ferb raised and eyebrow.

Perry put his translator back on.

"I said…now what?"

Doof, Phin and Ferb looked at eachother and shrugged.

Ferb spoke.

"I have no idea"


	17. Epilogue

**Authors Note: THE END YOU GUYS! OMGGGGG! YOU'VE ALL BEEN GREAT! (the sequels coming out REAL soon so I'll see ya again) OH AND I FIXED ALL THE SONGS, PLEASE TELL ME IT WORKED I HAD TO REPLACE CHAPTERS FOR A WHOLE HOUR OMG!**

**REVIEWS FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY OMG!**

**veryloyalfan: Glad you liked it, thanks for sticking with me and my randomness!**

**LionshadeSC: I think I fixed it, I was having technical difficulties, thanks for reading, means a lot, cant believe its over! D:**

**OliviaGraham: ikr Ferb is gonna destroy us all! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD A JAR OF RELISH? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**spkdog: I think I fixed it, Fanfiction always glitches on me :(**

**(Oh and this epilogue may be explicit idk)**

**THANK YOU GUYS! YOUR ALL AWESOME! AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

***DrumRoll***

Epilogue:

***The Other Dimension* **

The music blasted.

Platyborg and Alter Doof dancing along.

Aye! Aye!

Teach me how to dougie (aye! )

They be like Platyborg (what?) 

Can u teach me how to dougie? 

You know why? 

'Cause all da ladies love me (aye! ) 

All I need is a beat that's super bumpin' 

And for you, you, you to back it up and dump it! 

Put your arms out front, lean side to side 

They gon' be on you when they see you hit dat dougie right? 

Ain't nobody messin wid my bro from D.E.I 

He go by Doofy and he hit dat dance wid thunder 

I ain't from the 1st Dimension but I D-town boogie 

I show my moves off and errbody tryna do me 

I leave da function and all da ladies tryna screw me 

You just do you and I'ma do me (all day) 

Resistance love to hate so they try to shoot me 

Ladies be stuck to me I think they tryna glue me 

I make the party shine bright when it's started boomin' 

Dis beat was bubblegum so I had to chew it

Teach me how to dougie 

Teach me, teach me how to dougie 

Teach me how to dougie 

Teach me, teach me how to dougie 

All the ladies love me 

All the, all the ladies love me 

All the ladies love me 

You ain't messin wid my dougie!

My name is Platyborg! 

For da dudes who don't know me 

I know I'm from da 2nd Dimension but I can teach you how to dougie! 

Step up in da club and all these laides bug me 

All da people dancin', none of them know me 

I hear da spot screamin' like "Aye! Get it Platy!" 

So I'm on my shoulders and I take it real low 

Dey like "how you da dat? he can dougie on the floor!" 

And when dat dude stop they like "dougie some mo'!" 

I'm like a cyborg kinda tired so, I pass it to da bro! 

M-bone! show these cats how to do dat down south dance 

Dat we learned a lil too fast and bought it to da hood 

And got da whole crew askin...

Teach me how to dougie 

Teach me, teach me how to dougie 

Teach me how to dougie 

Teach me, teach me how to dougie 

All the ladies love me 

All the, all the ladies love me 

All the ladies love me 

You aint messin wit my dougie!

Back of the party I don't really like to boogie 

I'm just tryna get bent and meet a thick redbone 

(Mmm) she do her dougie and all them people hatin' but I'm bout 

To escape with a chick and head home (fuck it) 

She got her friends so is a two man and 

And I wanna run it even if her legs long 

She like you hubby, I think she love me but, 

I change da subject and I do my dougie 

Cuz, I don't give a fuck, blow trees, get money 

Me, smoove, hef in the back with playboy bunnies 

We gon' make em do the dougie in the middle of da bed 

And when I asked for some bread da chick looked at me funny 

Daaah! Chick you can't tell me nothin star make the beat 

And I just took it out the oven, I just see the dougie when everybody 

Clubbin and I hate my robot suit cuz the burner keep rubbin!

Teach me how to dougie 

Teach me, teach me how to dougie 

Teach me how to dougie 

Teach me, teach me how to dougie 

All the ladies love me 

All the, all the ladies love me 

All the ladies love me 

You aint messin wit my dougie!

The music stopped.

"That was fun!" Alter Doof exclaimed.

"Now can you teach me the Soulja boy dance?" Alter Doof asked.

"Why don't we save that for the sequel?" Platyborg suggested.

Alter Doof blinked.

"Right…WAIT! Theres a sequel?"

"Yup"

"And we're in it?"

"We're the main antagonists"

Alter Doofs eye twitched and he got down on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU NATTYMC!"

Platyborg sighed.

"It's gonna be a looong Sequel"

"Ho ho ho!"

"Platyborg! Get him out of here!" Alter Doof demanded.

"Yes, _boss_"

Platyborg rolled his eye and went to go look for Santa, _maybe he could manage to get a few gifts from the guy_.

Platyborg smiled.

_I can't wait for the sequel._


End file.
